Sims High School
by Reenava
Summary: A quick multiple chapters story abowt a hig hsfchool in sims land. Learn simlish swith these fun simss! Just a fun sotry
1. The Revelation

Dayum I totes walked thru the totes double doors of my totes high school, it wasent just any high school tho, it was the sims high school

I cud see my totes bestie, Ned Sim.

"Hey!" I seded, wait no I ddent, I sed 'sul sul' it means hello in simlish, the langeg of totally sims.

"sul sul," he replied.

Then he totes said 'ahh woobire ga`1"

I nodded in a greement, indeed.

"Lurp!" I announced.

He gasped at the news I had said. We cudent beleieb it , the news had changed our life forever. No not a preggenenarancy lol, ima ddue, my name Simsalibemrabon, that's a dude name it doesn't end in a. I was most popeler boy at sims high schoo , all th girl in the love with me.

"iwoobie lersterb they said to announce they love.

Sudden the doors all disppaper, and we were in the canteen near the oven. Then booskshelf appear arownd the oven, oh no we were totally trapped. It was fiar. We al ldied, the end

* * *

Hi guys, hope you enjoyed my latest story, I worked very hard on it, it took me 3 minutes.


	2. The Plan

It was Monday, the first day of the skewl weak. I totally wented to skewl. I saw my friend Ned sim. Yesterfriday we had totally shared important news – a totally reveiwleaiton.

WE WERE NOT REAL PPL

WE WERE TRAPPED IN A VIDYO GAME

THERE IS A CROOL MASTER WHO CONTROLS US ALL

But the master cannot control us at skewl, so it is ok.

We all quivverfed in fear, we knew when we went home at 3pm we were totally at the mercy of the master. The matser could kill us whenever they wonted. They cud delete doors and burn us all! Teers formed in my mind at the fort. Suddnily I wos workin rly hard at skewl, harder thani ever work becos I am cool so I slack off. The master was forcing me to work hard so I got good grades! I cud heer the master laughin evilly in the totally microphpone.

I prayd, then I reelised the only prsn listening wos the cruel matser.

"Ned," I sed to ned.

"Sul sul?"

"Woobie gahhhhhhh!" I announced my plan

My plan wos to overthrow the master!


	3. The End

Ok, our plan wos simpel. All we had to do was find a way to mayke the master uninstall the sims so they totes dident wont to control us anymoar. Hmm, ok so we went to the game files and broke them all, that cud work.

yay it did!

Oh no.

We had accidentally killed everyone by uninstalling the sims.

The cold winds of death swept over us.

What would we totally do?

I turned to Ned sim, but it wos too late. He was deed.

I was alone in the barren town of sunset valley. The flies swarmed to the ded bodies.

It was very sad. Maybe i cud find a way to resurect my friends? who knows?

* * *

Uh totes oh, will he find a way to save him friends? This chapter is not the final chapter despite the name: The end


	4. The Fire

I cud not totally beliv this. Every1 was ded. I dident no how to bring ded ppl back to life. I sat down in the middle of the road. Eery1 was ded so there were no sims to drive the car therfour no cars to run me over.

Sudden I hear ominous music. It was the grim reap! "Woobie ga!" I asked him to bring every1 back to life.

"no," he sed in simlish.

I cried. Sudden I disappeared, I was being transport in a vortex.

I arrived in sunset valley agen. Only this time it wos different. There were no dede bodies. Everyone was cheery and harpy. I happied. But I was also confuse. I look for my bestie, Ned Sim, but he no exist. I askt a random townie whats going on?

"goozie ka woop cha? Lurrrp!"

I understood. The master had reinstalled the sims and hadn't made ned sim yet. I hope they made him agen, he my totes bff.

I walked into a room with a fridge in it because I wos hunger, like the hunger games withowt killing ppl. Actually there wos lots of ki;lling people in the sims.

Sudden the door disappear! Uh oh, I thinked, Im gonna die. Sure enough, a fire started. I accepted my impend doom. I brutn to deth, it was horrible.

* * *

Sudden I woke up! The master hadn't saved the game. I reelissed I wsa gonna be eternally tormented. Constantly drowned in the swimming pool or burnt to deth. The master wos evil. I crid.

The end


End file.
